


Demigod Duels

by Emachinescat



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mark of Athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with HeroWhiskers4427. The kids of the Big Three get into a petty argument about whose power is the best, but Percy, Jason, and Hazel soon learn their lesson thanks to the intervention of an eight ton friend. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigod Duels

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Heroes of Olympus, this is just for entertainment purposes!
> 
> This is a joint effort between myself and my little sister, penname HeroWhiskers4427. Although I actually wrote the fic, my sister and I came up with the plot together after reading a particularly exciting chapter of The Mark of Athena, and she said that I could only turn our brilliant idea into a fan-fiction if I credited her, which, of course, I would have done anyway. :) This was lightly inspired by the Avatar: The Last Airbender short chibi video, Bending Battles. My sister and I tried to imagine this happening with the characters as chibis, but it was almost too adorable for our puny mortal brains to handle. LOL! Anyway, this is a fun and silly story that takes place sometime during The Mark of Athena and is pretty much pure crack. I hope you enjoy. :)

"Water is the coolest!" Percy proclaimed vehemently, thrusting his arms into the air and causing a massive tidal wave to build up from the stream behind him. "It's fun but deadly, exciting but dangerous! It makes a great weapon,  _and_  it keeps you clean! Everyone uses water. Who uses _lightning?_ "

Jason's eyes widened. "Lightning is electricity!" he crowed proudly, throwing his blonde head back and summoning little bolts of electricity that cracked ominously between his outstretched fingers. "One touch can kill you, but it also supplies energy to millions of homes and businesses around the world. It's beautiful to look at, but is also a formidable weapon. It's  _definitely_  the best."

"No way," Hazel cut in. "Precious metals are definitely number one. I might have been born in the forties, but even I know that the value of gold, steel, diamonds, and other such artifacts is universal, and spans across time. And trust me, if I were to throw this at you," she hefted a large chunk of gold that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "it would hurt. Bad."

"Everyone needs water to survive!" Percy insisted. "It is also universal, and without water, lightning and gold would be useless, because there would be no life!"

"Electricity is used to bring people back to life," Jason reminded Percy.

"Gold can buy electricity  _and_  water," Hazel scoffed.

"Poseidon is the best of the Big Three – and my powers over water can wash both of your powers out to sea!" Percy said cleverly.

"Jupiter is the head god – and my lightning wielding skills are unparalleled!"

"Yeah? Well, Pluto chaperones the dead  _and_ controls jewels! You can't say that my ability to control all things metal isn't the greatest of all!"

"Water!" Percy fumed, throwing his arms even higher and causing the wave behind him to swell dangerously. Sea foam sprayed on Jason and Hazel, soaking them head to toe.

"Lightning!" Jason argued, calling a thundercloud to the previously bright, clear sky and making lightning crackle from it. Percy and Hazel's hair stood on end.

"Precious metals!" Hazel all but screeched, and suddenly a barrage of small rocks, gems, and even dirt clods began to pepper Percy and Jason.

All of a sudden, there was a trumpeting sound, and a gigantic elephant ambled into their midst, nearly trampling Hazel and Percy, and actually smacking Jason in the face with its tail. The elephant paraded around a bit, causing the ground to shake wherever it stepped. After a few moments of this, the great beast morphed into a big, dark-haired kid with fire in his friendly eyes and a smug grin on his face.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged the feuding demigods. "ELEPHANT!"

Percy, Jason, and Hazel stared at the son of Mars for a long moment, before turning away, grumbling amongst themselves about show-off pachyderms.

Frank grinned as they left, glad to have taught his friends a valuable lesson: Just because you were a kid of one of the three main gods, it didn't mean that your powers couldn't be easily outshone by a shape-shifting Chinese-Canadian son of the war god.


End file.
